


Isekai Transfer: 2B <--> Aloy

by InerrantErotica



Series: Isekai Transfer [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Aloy and 2B find themselves mysteriously transported to one another's worlds, taking one another's place just at the height of their respective quests... (Contains MASSIVE spoilers for both NieR:Automata and Horizon:Zero Dawn)
Series: Isekai Transfer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Isekai Transfer: 2B  Aloy

“Impossible!” The giant in black machine armor and red feathers spat, falling to his knees, “I am chosen… This was not meant to be!”

Helis grit his teeth in pain, clutching at his wounds. He looked up to see Aloy, the red-haired ‘entity’ HADES had been screaming into his head about. The Nora savage… dressed in a Carja blazon, even if she was no highborn daughter of the Sun. She held her spear at the ready, inches away from his beating heart.

Her hazel eyes narrowed on him. Here before her knelt Rost’s killer, and humanity’s greatest threat. HADES was nothing without Helis and the Eclipse. Only a madman would help the rogue AI destroy his own species… His icy blue eyes looked up at the woman.

“None of this was meant to be, Helis. You made it happen.” She said, momentarily lowering her weapon. Her voice was soft… and even compassionate, “You followed your orders, butchered so many- and for what?”

She shook her head, “To die on your knees, used like a pawn by a power you don’t even understand.”

He groaned and looked hard back at her, “You… pity me?!” 

“Turn your face to the sun.” Aloy said, waiting.

He took one deep breath… and brought his gaze westward- to the setting sun.

Aloy stabbed him dead, with no more ceremony or dignity. It was done. Helis was finished… and now she had to stop HADES from corrupting the Spire and reactivating the Faro swarm. If she failed… all life as she knew it would end. Everything Elisabeth Sobeck and GAIA sacrificed themselves for would be for naught.

And then, at that moment… Aloy felt a strange tingling all over her body. She looked down at her hands, watching them as they evaporated into an otherworldly, almost magical glow. The spear fell from her hands onto the red stone.

“No, no, no!” She shook her head, watching in horror as her body evanesced into nothing before her very eyes. The light moved up her arms, flesh and bone disappearing… until Aloy was gone.

Not a trace of her remained.

…  
…  
…

2B reached out, touching his soft face. The virus had started to infect his system- she could see the corruption travelling up his neck. 9S… He did this to himself just so they could defeat Eve, destroying himself in the process.

Of course… they had a backup of him in the Bunker. Another 9S… a facsimile of who he was an hour ago. So much could change in an hour… but 2B mourned the loss of ‘this’ 9S- of every 9S who had to die… every time he was robbed of his identity. That was worse than just killing him.

She knelt down on him, wrapping her fingers around his throat. The most miserable feeling overtook her.

‘Emotions are prohibited.’ She thought to herself... Then why did she still have them? Just to suffer?

She strangled him…

As much as he tried to lay there and take it, his body compelled his arms up, to try and fight it. To try and live and survive. He didn’t want to die... no one wants to.

Until finally, his strength left him… and his hands fell to the cold ruined stone. Life left him. Or what semblance of ‘life’ can be said to belong to an android.

2B began to cry, stifling it as much as she could. The tears clung to her eyes until they coalesced and dropped onto his soft cheeks.

“It always… ends like this…”

She cradled him in her arms, shutting her eyes closed… until a flickering green glow on a nearby machine’s head seized her attention. It lay in the rubble, its eyes pulsing. 2B looked up… and then laid 9S to rest.

“There’s still… some alive?” She got up and grabbed her broken sword, still slick with Adam’s blood. The white-haired executioner limped over to the head, Virtuous Contract in hand.

“Goddamned machines!”

Her sword fell from her fingers. She looked up to her hand, watching as it began to evaporate and fade away. 2B, in her despair, simply stood and stared as the glow began to consume and devour her body. Her fingers disappeared, and then her hand and her arm… until the light travelled up to her head- and she was gone.

Seconds later, Aloy appeared in her place, transported across time and space by that same mysterious light. Alone, in a massive crater of ruined metal and concrete and dirt, surrounded by a myriad of machine heads. Towering above her, ruins of the Old Ones. A familiar sight in an unfamiliar place.

The redhead looked left and right, seized by a panic, “What? Where am I!? No, no…”

Then, from the debris emerged a giant machine the likes of which she had never seen. It looked like some kind of crude doll, with massive arms- and minimalist faces devoid of any feature but their eyes. Aloy drew her bow off her back and nocked an arrow.

“W-wait a second! ...Wait…” The machine had a boy’s voice, “You’re not 2B…”

Aloy was breathing hard, her heart pumping and sweat running down her brow. Her eyes flitted to and fro, searching for answers. A machine the likes of which she had never seen- speaking like a person?

“Y-you’re… human.” The machine said.

…  
…  
…

“Pod.” 2B said, looking out from a terrace over a world of jungle and stone, with blue skies broken up by pillars of smoke. “Where am I!?

Pod 042 had been transported with her, hovering at her side. He floated up high into the air, radiating out a single pulse scan that washed over the whole landscape. When he gently fell back down to her side, the pod hesitated…

“Analysis: Location unknown… but this it is very likely that this, in fact, Earth.” He matter of factly replied.

“Thanks.” She scoffed, looking up at the pale ghost of the moon in the daylight.

“Multiple humans detected.” The Pod said.

“...What?” 2B’s blue eyes went wide. She knew he wasn’t lying. Pods were incapable of deceit. They were not complex enough for it. The android looked down at the corpse at her feet, a large man, in black and red, half-naked and stabbed through the heart. A human. A dead human… like all of them should be. They were gone! For at least a thousand years, all dead! Nobody should be alive! Yet this man seemed to be alive just seconds ago. He wasn’t even cold.

“Multiple machine lifeforms are present as well...” Pod 042 said, a slight hesitation in his smooth and calming voice, “It appears that the previously detected humans are under attack by a combined force of-”

“Where!?” She said, her mind racing. A YoRHa android could make innumerable calculations and judgements in a nanosecond- they were impeccable fighting machines. Yet still, all of her doubts and her hesitations and existential dreads distilled and crystalized into a singular command. Her duty above all. Her real duty- the lie that had turned to truth. Glory to mankind.

“300 meters south.” Pod 042 replied, “The invasion force appears to have two objectives- this settlement and the tower there.”

Her eyes followed the ground up to the southern mesa, where a large spire thrust up into the blue sky. 2B took off at a sprint, leaping off of the terrace towards the sound of battle.

She hit a rock formation on the ground, shattering it into dust beneath her heels. The humans at vigil in the southern gate saw the plume of dust, thinking it some horrific weapon of their enemies… but then, out from the cloud of earth they saw a white-haired woman in black sprinting through the jungle. She was on a direct path to intercept the machines coming from them- redeyed bipeds like walking snakes and long legged scouts corrupted by their foe.

2B recognized them as… a different sort of machine than she was used to fighting. They were not the wind up toys of her own world, but more closely resembled long extinct dinosaurs. Or massive flightless birds. No matter what they looked like… they were humanity’s enemy- her enemy. Pod 042 opened up on the smaller watchers, blasting them away with the rapid-fire gun as 2B dove in between the legs of one of the giant chicken-like machines.

She grabbed onto its tail as she passed by, pulling the mechanical beast face-first into the ground. The android whipped around and then stomped the machine in two with her heel. Pod 042 returned to her side, having dispatched the watchers. Her blue eyes turned to the rainforest paths in search for the next opponent.

…  
…  
…

“Where’s 2B!?” The giant said, his voice more concerned than angry.

Aloy shook her head, “I-I don’t understand…” 

Intuitively, she desperately wanted to help this… machine. Whatever this voice was- but she hadn’t a clue where she was or who he was, much less who this ‘Toobie’ was. Then she remembered her own troubles.

“I need to get back to Meridian!” She said, pointing vaguely towards the sun out of reflex, “If I don’t stop HADES, all of Faro’s machines are going to wake up and they’re going to consume-”

They were interrupted by what seemed like half a dozen meteors plummeting from the sky. Aloy’s eyes widened and she covered her face… but as the balls of flame got closer, they were revealed to be machines- black and static, not like Glinthawks or Stormbirds… but like something out of the Old World. They soon hovered to the ground, flipped over, and seemingly began to transform, sprouting legs and landing on the earth.

The sleek winged suits opened up- revealing that there were people inside of them! Women in black dresses, their eyes covered in blindfolds. Aloy found herself surrounded by women in black dresses, with red and gold and white hair. Their weapons, wickedy elegant swords and masterful spears, floated off their back like magic.

Those futuristic implements of death all teleported into their hands as they surrounded Aloy and the giant.

“Wait, wait!” The giant machine said, “It’s me, 9S! I-I... put my consciousness into this machine! I’m not infected! Look at my eyes! See!?”

The androids looked only momentarily relieved… until one of them broke the silence.

“I don’t believe it.” She said, “That’s… a human.”

“I thought they were all on the moon.” Another replied.

“What?” Aloy shook her head in disbelief, “No… humans are... where am I!?”

“Glory to mankind!” A red-headed android said, putting her fist up to her chest. The rest all followed. Even the giant behind her… after some hesitation, he urged his cumbersome body into the same salute, “G-glory to mankind...”

A machine floated onto the scene, drawing all their attention to it. It was like some kind of box, with a pair of hands coming from it. A woman’s voice came from it, “Message incoming from the Bunker...”

Aloy was in… utter confoundment. She had never seen a machine like that! Nor had she ever met a human dressed in clothes like the androids- or coming down in technology from the skies. It seemed like legends out of the Old World. Most disconcerting of all… they were acting like she was the only human there.

“9S.” A different voice came from the floating box- a woman’s still, but older and more mature. Commanding, in a way, “You’re alive.”

“Affirmative.” The giant said, “But 2B…!”

“We lost her black box signal moments before this… human appeared.” The Commander replied, speaking through the Pod, “9S… that doesn’t mean she’s dead. We still have her data up here at the Bunker.”

“I know…” He murmured.

“We won’t download her data onto another body until we get confirmation, one way or another.” The Commander said, her tone flat and icy.

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on!?” Aloy yelled, “Where am I!? Who are you!? I have to get back to Meridian! The whole world’s in danger.”

A long and uncomfortable silence… The YoRHa androids looked to each other for any kind of hint as to what they should say or do.

“9S…” The Commander finally said, “You are clear to upload your data from that body. You have a new mission. This… human is your responsibility. All offensive YoRHa operations are on hold until we figure out what’s going on.”

The giant nodded, “Y-yes, ma’am.”

Aloy looked around, still absolutely infuriated and confused. Nobody was listening to her… anxiety and hopelessness was clawing at her very soul. The whole world seemed to be going in circles around her, becoming a blur.

She was not weak-willed by any respect, no… but the sudden disjunction of time and place took its toll on her all-too-human body. She felt herself getting light-headed… and falling backwards. 9S reached out, his massive hand cushioning her fall.

…  
…  
…

A walking tank plodded along the jungle trails, smashing the stone beneath its colossal frame as it made its way unerringly towards human life- towards the city. More of a mobile weapons platform than any of the elegant machines that had been corrupted, it was bristling with machine guns, heavy cannons, rockets, flamethrowers, and grenade launchers. To its left and right, humans. Cultists in service to the so-called sun buried in shadow.

The behemoth sensed a target to its flank, approaching at breakneck speed. One of the side turrets pivoted towards the threat. A white-haired woman in black, her dress torn up by battle.

The machine gun unloaded, its munitions hitting naught but air as 2B juked left and then bounded to the right. She darted right past the humans. The turret continued to fire, strafing across the rainforest floor and right through one of the cultists- spewing red onto the verdant flora.

2B ran right up to the metal monstrosity, Pod 042 at her side. It was charging something… program R020: Mirage. The android disappeared… and a moment later, the deathbringer was consumed in a vortex of blades and slashes, striking it from left and right, top and bottom. The assault came from all sides, each individual strike’s damage seemingly restrained until the entire maneuver’s completion.

A moment later, the machine was struck seemingly all at once- the machine guns popped off and its legs buckled, dropping it onto the ground. 2B dropped onto the top of the machine, reaching down with her bare hands at some kind of panel… and pulling.

She wrenched free one of its cooling rods- a molten yellow cylinder protruding from the bulky chassis.

“Pod!” 2B commanded.

As ever obedient, it floated into place- preparing a laser at such an angle that would blast the rod in her hands without harming the android itself. The energy cut through the cooling rod and into the machine behind it. 2B suddenly pulled free her half of the molten cylinder and tossed it aside. The tank, just on the verge of regaining its footing, overheated and fell back down into the earth.

The humans looked up at her in horror and awe. A few dropped to their knees, worshipful. Others fled for their lives. Some still just stood where they were, unable to process what they had just seen. Her uniform was in tatters, already damaged from the battle with Eve and only made worse by the hail of gunfire and explosions brought by her new enemies here in this world.

2B grabbed a handful of the fabric and ripped it clean off- revealing the white leotard beneath her uniform- and much more of her own pale supple flesh. A simulacrum of humanity and femininity.

Pod 042 began to say, “This pod has received an unknown transmission incom-”

“Play it.” 2B said, looking down at them… at the humans. She didn’t know quite what to think of it herself.

“A SECOND UNKNOWN ENTITY.” A voice screamed from the Pod, “THIS IS NOT ANTICIPATED. UNACCEPTABLE. CALCULATIONS WERE PRECISE. SYSTEM THREAT IMMINENT. UNACCEPTABLE, UNACCEPTABLE!”

2B scanned the humans, her eyes racing between them. She noted some of them seemed in pain- as if in agony from the very transmission itself. They suddenly clutched at their ears, shouting in pain.

“THE BURIED SHADOW COMMANDS RETREAT.” The monstrous monotonal voice blared, “THE TIME TO CONQUER MERIDIAN HAS NOT YET COME TO PASS.”

More of them dropped to their knees and began to bow down before the android. Some of the humans tore off the device on their ears and joined their fellows in worship. The rest fled in obedience to the ‘Buried Shadow’.

“Long range reconnaissance reveals all hostile machines and their remaining human allies moving westward to egress.” Pod 042 stated.

Only now could 2B take it in. So much of her processing power was devoted to analyzing and combating the enemy that she barely had enough mental faculty left to calculate the gravitas of the citation. Humans were alive. Humans were killing each other with machines she had never before seen.

“YoRHa Unit 2B.” Pod said, “...This is very strange.”

“I know.” She nodded, her pale blue eyes transfixed on the reverent figures before her.

From the direction of the settlement, more humans came. Some of them were dressed differently, in heavier armor and wielding rudimentary projectile weapons. They escorted a young man, resplendent in gold and elegance in spite of his attire revealing much of his dusky skin. He was out of breath.

“I can’t believe it.” He said, pointing at 2B atop the Deathbringer with his sword, “A white-haired warrior… y-you must be one of Aloy’s friends!”

He was talking to her. 2B looked over, remaining silent. A human was talking to her.

“YoRHa Unit 2B.” Pod chimed in, “The human is talking to you.”

2B sighed, swallowed the lump in her throat and inhaled deeply. She drew her eyes upon the man, “I... don’t know where I am.”

Some of the heavily armed humans brusquely grabbed those prostrating and pulled them up off the ground, “Your Sun King is over there!” One of them barked, gesturing in the direction of the young man.

2B hesitated… and then dropped from the wrecked Deathbringer onto the jungle floor. She stood face to face with the so-called Sun King. He looked to his left and right and then yelled, “Has anyone seen Aloy!? She was just on the terrace, battling Helis! I thought she would be down here at the ridge...” He turned to 2B, “Uh, she’s a Nora. Red hair, long braids, bow and arrow!?”

She softly shook her head.

Pod 042 floated up next to her, holding a tiny piece of metal in once of his hands. 2B looked over at him.

“The humans were wearing this.” He stated, “Analysis: It is not like the rest of their technology. It appears to be a communication and data storage device. It is where the transmission originated from.”

“That looks like one of them Focus thingies Aloy and Olin has.” One of the heavily armored men said. A pale man with a mohawk and thick sideburns that joined to his mustache.

2B took the little device… and then turned back to the Sun King.

…  
…  
…

Aloy was asleep, laying on a bed in a bare bones room. The walls and floor were stone, the place was sparsely decorated save for a few shelves and tables containing books or supplies. Two opened chests were in the corners.

The woman tossed and turned in the plain white bed, without any sheets to console her. A voice called out to her… distant and calm- yet persistently repetitive.

“Handshake Protocol Requested. Query Number Seven Seven Two.”

A few seconds later…

“Handshake Protocol Requested. Query Number Seven Seven Three.”

Aloy groaned and turned to face the wall.

“Handshake Protocol Requested. Query Number Seven Seven Four.”

“Unnh…” She moaned, reached up and rubbing her ear- rubbing the focus from where the voice had been coming from, “Huunh?”

“Successful Handshake Protocol. Good Morning, Unknown Receiver Station.”

“W-wha?” The woman furrowed her brow and then opened her eyes, the image of a plain brown wall hazily coming into view. She sat up and rubbed her head, “Morning? W-was that a dream?”

It must have been. She was still asleep in Olin’s apartment. She hadn’t fought Helis… there was no attack- no battle for the spire. Meridian and the world was safe.

“Query… is Receiver Station, in actuality, the Nora human known as Aloy?”

It wasn’t HADES and it wasn’t Sylens either. Somehow, the voice coming from it sounded more robotic and monotone than either of them. Aloy swung her legs over and sat on the edge of the bed, just trying to wake herself up before she groggily nodded her head and replied, “Yeah. This is Aloy.”

“Good Morning, Aloy.”

“And you are?”

“Tactical Support Unit Pod 042, providing fire support to YoRHa unit 2B.”

“Toobie?” Aloy murmured… Why did that sound familiar? Wait… the giant machine was talking about it. So that wasn’t a dream!? Before she could panic, the smooth voice came through again.

“Nora human Aloy… Are you familiar with YoRHa unit 9S?”

Nein-ess? 9S? She nodded reflexively… “Yeah…” That giant machine- they called it 9S, “Some kind of… machine.”

“Not a machine.” Pod 042 replied, “But a combat and reconnaissance android. Though… the distinction would likely be lost upon a human in your present situation.”

“And what situation is that!?” Aloy raised her voice, all of her anxieties suddenly returning.

“Hypothesis… YoRHa Unit 2B and Nora Human Aloy have, for lack of a better term, switched places. At this time, this unit cannot discern how this anomalous transfer has occurred- or even how this current communication is possible.”

“Wait!” Aloy stood up, balling her hands into fists, “The spire! HADES! I have to get there to use the master override! If I don’t get there in time, he’s going to reactivate the Faro Swam and wipe out all life again!”

She paced the room, continuing to ramble in horror until the voice on the other end interrupted her.

“This unit wishes to reassure Nora Human Aloy...” He said, “YoRHa Unit 2B is very capable. She is programmed to defend humanity. Upon the destruction of numerous hostile machines, presumed machine intelligence identified as Buried Shadow commanded a full retreat. Hypothesis: Buried Shadow and HADES are the same entity.”

A wave of relief swept over her, and Aloy fell back onto the bed. A rush of feelings came at her all at once… until she could muster only a single thing to reply with, “Yeah. Your, uh, hypothesis is correct.”

“YoRHa Unit 2B has a query for Nora Human Aloy.”

“Uh… okay?”

“YoRHA Unit 9S… have you seen him? Is he, for lack of a better term... alright?”

Aloy nodded, the memories returning to her in perfect clarity now, “I think so? He was… worried about 2B too. He said he wasn’t infected with something- that he… put his consciousness in another body? Then they were going to upload it to some kind of Bunker?”

There was a long pause…

Finally, Pod 042 replied, “YoRHa Unit 2B is relieved.”

A sudden screech rang out, like a jolt of electricity straight through her eardrum and into her brain. Aloy yelled and almost pulled out the Focus just out of preservation… but as quickly as it had come, it was gone- replaced by only a dull buzzing.

“It seems as if this means of communication is limited. Transmission will end shortly, to be resumed at a later date.” Pod 042 quickly said. Aloy shook her head, just glad for the pain to be gone, “A-alright.”

“YoRHa Unit 2B has a request to make.”

“...Yeah?”

“Take care of 9S.”

Then the transmission ended- as abruptly as it began. The dull buzz in her ear ended, and she was mercifully free of its pain. For the first time in her life, Aloy had no explanation. Even as a girl, she knew most of the ‘magic’ and supernatural phenomena of the world were more easily rationalized by the technology of the Old Ones… but this was something else entirely.

There was a knock on the door.

Aloy looked down, finding that she was still in the Carja Blazon she had fought Helis in. She shrugged, “Come in?”

At the entrance appeared what looked like a boy, with white hair and a black blindfold, wearing well tailored black clothes. At his back floated a single sword. He was soon followed by that floating box from before.

“H-hey.” He said with a familiar voice, “It’s… me, 9S. This is my, uh, usual body.”

He seemed just as confused as she was. Maybe even moreso, now that she had spoken to that Pod thing on the other side.

“So you’re… human.” 9S said, as if in disbelief.

“And you’re… not?” Aloy replied.

He seemed even more shocked at the assertion, and then shook his head like it offended him, “No! I mean… no. I’m an android. A… synthetic humanoid robot.”

“But not a machine?” She said, taking a stab in the dark.

“No.” The boy replied, his voice much more resolute, “...I’ve been assigned to accommodate you. There’s, uh, fish and boar and moose meat outside. I’m not sure exactly what you prefer and we don’t exactly have any produce on hand...”

There was a sadness… and a resignation to his tone of voice.

“Hey…” She muttered, her compassionate heart calling out to her. “2B’s alright.”

He suddenly ran up to her, putting his hand on the bed frame, “You spoke with her!?”

“Not directly… I spoke with her… tactical support Pod?” Aloy slowly began to explain, “I think she’s… in my place somehow... -and I’m in her place.”

9S looked off to the side of the room, taking it all in. His own processor was overclocked trying to make sense of it all.

“I don’t really know much else.” She admitted, much to her own disappointment.

“You… want to go back?” 9S asked.

“Of course!” Aloy stood up, standing taller and more resolute than him.

“Then we’ll figure out something.” He nodded, “If you and 2B can switch places like this, there’s just gotta be a way to switch back!”

Aloy nodded her head and smiled.

…  
…  
…

2B looked out over the horizon, standing beside Avad’s throne overlooking the vast territory of the Sundom. It was a beautiful world… with nary a ruin in sight. The farmlands stretched out beneath them and the orange and purple haze of dusk cast long shadows across the landscape. She’d never seen such beauty.

“This is… my kingdom.” The man beside her said.

2B put a fist to her shoulder and nodded differentially to him, “Glory to mankind.”

He shook his head, “I’m… just one king. There’s other tribes out there- the Oseram, the Nora and the Nora.”

The android lowered her fist, “And you’re at war with them? Is that who you were fighting?”

“No.” He shook his head, “That was… the Eclipse. They are the enemies of humanity. Aloy says they were trying to wipe out all life- to bring about the Buried Shadow… and usher in a thousand years of darkness to the world.”

These people were… primitive, 2B realized. They confused machines for Gods and Demons. They worshipped her, of all things. They acted like she was some kind of goddess. The very thought was anathema to her. She hated the very thought. She wanted to kill the god who cursed her with existence… and now she had become one- to the very object of androids’ devotion.

“I don’t belong here…” 2B declared, “Aloy is… she’s in my world. -and I’m in yours.”

“So she’s safe at least.” Avad breathed a sigh of relief, “Toobie, was it? For what it’s worth, I agree with you. ...What will you do now?”

She took a moment to think. There was only one conclusion to make, however.

“I serve mankind.” 2B resolved, “I will destroy everything that threatens humanity. If that… spire is the Buried Shadow’s objective, then I must protect it.”

He nodded his head and smile, thinly hiding a little discomfort at her words, “I’m… glad. From what I hear, we couldn’t have a more valuable ally in the fight-”

“I will not harm any humans.” She interrupted, “Not even these... Eclipse who fight alongside the machines.”

Her heart, or what passed for a heart in an android, ached as the words left her lips. She could not ever harm a human, according to her programming… even though they weren’t a thing that existed until now. She was programmed to protect a lie… at all costs.

Avad nodded again, “Very well. May I make a request of my own?”

She lowered her head and put her fist up to her chest again, subserviently.

“You might very well be a goddess…” He said, fear in his voice, “But it’s as you said- you don’t belong here. I don’t know what will happen if people see you… I’m not a god myself- or the sun, I know that! But many of my people believe that I am. If they see you… I don’t know what will happen.”

“I have no intention of being your people’s goddess.” 2B said with a hint of annoyance.

“That is why I... “ Avad sighed, hating that he had no better way to phrase it, “...ask you to remain here, in the palace. Hidden. That way, you can defend the spire and also avoid any, uh, incidents with my people.”

The older man standing a few paces away, the one they called ‘Murad’, nodded approvingly at his liege’s words.

2B saluted again, “I will do as you ask… Glory to Mankind.”

“Vanasha will attend to your needs during your stay.” The Sun king said, gesturing to a woman standing behind them. She was tall, ebon skinned and dressed in fine jewelry and silks, with elaborate paint under her eyes.

“It would be my pleasure.” The woman demurely cooed.

…  
…  
…

Emerging out of the makeshift bedroom, Aloy found a dozen eyes staring at her. They all looked like people, but apparently- they were androids just like 9S. They were dressed like soldiers she had seen from recordings of the Old Ones.

They stood up in reverence, instantly reminding her of the same awful feeling she got back at the Womb of All-Mother Mountain, when the Nora started worshipping her after a lifetime of shunning her.

“Hey…” 9S said, observing her discomfort, “We were going for a walk, remember? Get some fresh air?”

Aloy nodded, slowly following after him, “So… you and 2B. You’re pretty close?”

He hesitated, “Uh… well, I guess you could say that. We’ve been partners on this mission for awhile. Just before you showed up, we had just accomplished it so… I guess that’ll end when she comes back.”

As they made their way out to the city ruins, Aloy thought about it some more… and then asked, “Were you two… you know? Like… together?”

“U-uh! N-no…” he stammered, “I mean… if you mean like… intimately, no! Emotions are prohibited…”

Those last words came out as a rote refrain, tired and worn out.

“But you… still have them?” The redhead said with a bit of a laugh, “Is it really so unusual?”

“Well… it’s not impossible. I know there’s a few androids who are… intimate with each other in the Bunker. -but not me and 2B. Never.” He shook his head.

She laughed again.

“Did I say something funny?” He asked.

“That’s just… the way you said it was really… human, I guess?” Aloy shrugged, “I’m having a hard time adjusting to all this, I guess. You said everybody else was on… the moon!?”

“Yeah…” He murmured, reminded of the bitter truth.

Again she sensed a certain… melancholy in his voice. As curious as she was, Aloy thought it better to change the subject instead of pry into it, “So… how do you see like that?”

He reflexively reached up to his blindfold, “Oh… this? Well, it’s a standard issue combat visor. It feeds me real-time combat data and interfacing prompts.”

She nodded, as if that jumble of words had any significance to her, “Mm! Mm. Right. Combat data.”

9S sighed and then reached behind his head, untying the blindfold and removing it. He looked at her with his own pale blue eyes, earnest and seemingly innocent. He thought it might be more comforting for a human to see him like this.

“There.” he said, “Is that better?”

“Much better.” Aloy flashed a smile.

He suddenly felt… something. Like a jolt of electricity through his circuits. He felt vulnerable, like an attack was about to land on him even though he knew there was no danger. And yet… even if it did land, he wasn’t sure if that was altogether a bad thing.

He smiled back. Just a little.

…  
…  
…

“Well, I certainly see the appeal.” Vanasha softly laughed, lounging casually in the silk-draped pillows and blankets of the palace’s inner chambers. The woman cradled a bowl of fruit in her lap as she reclined, occasionally plucking something tasty from it.

2B stoically stood in the center of the room, refusing any semblance of luxury. She turned her head to avoid the woman’s gaze, “I don’t understand what you mean by that.” the android said, her tone stiff and as polite as could be.

“A white haired goddess.” Vanasha said with a nod of her head, “...who tears through machines like a sharpened blade through paper. Strong as a sawtooth with the body of an angel... As beautiful as she is deadly. Need I go on?”

For some reason, the topic of beauty conjured up unpleasant data of the machine she and 9S dispatched in the Amusement Park. The opera singer… clinging vainly to something she thought was human. She adorned her loathsome frame with the bodies of androids- YoRHa androids and no others. Was it because she thought they were beautiful?

2B looked back to Vanasha, “Why do you say that I’m… beautiful? You’re human.” As if a human shouldn’t possibly find anything ‘beautiful about an android.

Vanasha laughed again, setting aside the bowl and hopping to her feet off of the pile of silks, “You really are something else… You said you were an android? Some kind of… machine?”

“Not like the ones you hunt and fight…” 2B made sure to specify, “-but yeah. Something like that.”

“Well, you look human enough on the outside. You talk and walk like one of us.” The woman drew closer, sauntering across the room until she stood face to face with the white-haired android, “-and, my dear, you are gorgeous. This is what separates us from the machines. We built this city, fashioned this jewelry,” She flicked her wrist, making one of her golden bangles ring out for emphasis, “-write poetry and songs. Y’know, creating and appreciating beautiful things. ”

2B wondered for a moment if she had ever actually created something. She was only really good at destroying… killing.

“I am not… meant for such things.” The android said.

“You’re not meant to be here either!” Vanasha teased, laughing in 2B’s face and then turning around, “Ugh, all this heavy talk. Life’s about the little pleasures in life, Toobie. A peach on a hot summer day, killing the bastards who put a whip to your back… or even sharing a bed with a beautiful woman.”

She shot 2B a knowing glance over her shoulder as she sauntered back to the silks.

…  
…  
…

PLUNK! Pod 153 submerged into one of the small ponds dotting the city ruins. 9S and Aloy sat on the bank, watching the Pod bobble in the waters.

“So… let me get this straight.” Aloy furrowed her brow, looking up into the pale sky to collect her thoughts, “A thousand years ago, the humans of this world were nearly wiped out by some kind of plague too?”

“White Chlorination Syndrome.” 9S said with solemn reverence, “It would reduce their bodies to salt, if they didn’t turn into a demon first. The survivors escaped to the moon. A little while later, aliens came to scavenge what was left of earth. They made the machines to fight for them and now we fight those machines. Until the day humans can come back...”

“Huh.” Aloy found it hard to believe… but it was about as crazy as her presence here, “It was about a thousand years ago in my world when a plague of machines wiped out all life. Not just people- everything. My… mother, I guess, made an artificial intelligence to defeat the Faro plague and restore everything. -and it actually worked… well, for the most part. They’re kinda like you YoRHa guys.”

9S smiled again, his eyes drawn to her, “That’s great.” So there was hope… at least in her world. It resonated with him, nurturing a feeling that he had never quite felt before. Then reality struck him… and he felt compelled to speak about it- even if he couldn’t tell her the truth, “But I think… it might be a long time before we can make this planet habitable again. It might not ever happen. There might not be a mankind left to repopulate the Earth when we’re done....”

“You don’t know that.” She said, leaning over to look him in the eye.

“But I do…” He murmured quietly.

Aloy searched his eyes for some kind of hint of what she could say to console him… then she turned inward, and her voice lifted, “You know… I was cloned from a woman who died a thousand years ago. There was a time where I didn’t even think I was a person, but some kind of… instrument manufactured by a machine.”

“No, you’re human!” 9S protested, getting on his knees to face her.

“Yeah.” She nervously laughed, “I know that now… but everyone in my world came from a few humans manufactured like that. So maybe there’s more to being human than coming from a womb or whatever. I’ve met humans who were… terribly cruel. Remorseless killers who enslave and murder and they don’t even understand why.”

He narrowed his eyes, a reflexive compulsion to avenge her bubbling up in his gut. Was it his programming begging him to protect humanity wherever it was threatened? Or something more personal…?

“I think… you’re human enough, 9S.” Aloy said.

…  
…  
...

“So, I know you’re all metal on the inside, but did they build you to be completely…” Vanasha rubbed her lower lip with her thumb, “Correct? On the outside, I mean.”

Finally, 2B had taken a seat. She had her knees close together as she looked out over a balcony at the farmlands ringing Meridian. Pod 042 had been sent on long-term reconnaissance, scanning the whole of Carja territory for any trace of this… HADES threat. 2B had nothing else to do but keep on the look-out for his return. Vanasha stood behind her, sharing the view.

“I don’t know what you mean.” 2B replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the horizon.

“Well, you look like a woman. You sound like a woman.” Vanasha bobbed her head as she spoke, “But beneath that ravishing outfit… are you a woman?”

“You mean anatomically.” 2B quietly said, turning her head over her shoulder, “I don’t know if it makes me a woman, but my body resembles a chromosomally typical female human. So… yes.”

The other woman laughed, walking forward until she could rest her hands on the balcony parapet, “-and there’s… androids resembling chromosomally typical male humans?” She asked, using their guest’s own unusual words.

“There are.” 2B replied, her databanks conjuring up thoughts of 9S, “Why do you want to know?”

“You must have beautiful children, little silver-haired demigods.” The ebon skinned woman laughed, “Do they all have your strength too?”

“We don’t…” 2B thought about how she could explain it. She hadn’t been very forthright with these humans and didn’t know exactly how to speak to them, “We’re sterile. Androids are created- not born.”

Vanasha seemed shocked, but instead of horror or anything- her face revealed a curiousness to it. Then she smiled, trying to change the subject with a joke, “Well, at least you got to keep the fun bits. Ah, I know a courtesan or two who would envy you for that.”

The android looked over at her. By now Vanasha had learned a bit of 2B’s body language. Her ability to read people was one of the reasons Blameless Murad recommended her for this task. In 2B’s eyes, Vanasha saw that this was the look that said, ‘I don’t understand.’

“Sex, Toobie!”

…  
…  
…

“Hold on tight!” 9S called out. Aloy wrapped her arms around his waist as they both bounced up and down on the colossal boar’s back. Through the forest they went, trampling over the brush and speeding across the verdant Forest Kingdom.

“Whoaaaahahahaha!” Aloy laughed, in utter disbelief that an animal this large could exist- much less that it could go so fast… and drift! The beast kicked up dirt in the air as it slid across the earth.

“Here’s our stop!” 9S twisted around atop the boar, curling his arm around Aloy’s waist. He waited for them to crest over a hill, towards the edge of the river… and then he leaped off of the beast’s back, carrying the woman in one arm. A perfect landing.

The boar ran away squealing, and 9S let Aloy down on her own two feet. She was absolutely panting, her heart racing and her chest heaving with every labored breath, “I’ve never even seen a Strider move like that, ahaha!”

Her smile was infectious… “Pod.” He said softly. Pod 153 hovered to his side, the black and red armed box ready to assist. “Could you scout the surrounding area for enemies for us?” 9S requested.

“Affirmative.” The woman’s voice responded, and up the little machine went, leaving the two of them alone together.

Aloy and 9S went over to the river bank and sat down.

“So what else do you want to know about our world?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Aloy sighed, “I don’t know. I’m trying to figure out if there’s… like… something I’m supposed to be doing here? A purpose for me being here, you know?”

The android thought for a long time and then offered, “Maybe… there isn’t really a reason for it. Or maybe you just have to come up with one yourself.”

“Hm… maybe.” She idly played with some grass beside her foot, “Well… do you have any questions for me?”

9S blinked, “Uh… well… Hm.”

They sat in silence for a while longer… until he turned to her and finally said, “Maybe one.”

“I’m all ears.”

“You’ve been in love with another human before, right?” 9S asked, “What’s it like?”

Her first instinct was to laugh, but she didn’t want to offend him. A smile stretched across her lips in spite of her efforts. Aloy shook her head, “I… don’t think I’ve ever been in love, 9S. Maybe liked someone a lot.”

“Oh.” His eyes went wide, “I’m sorry. I just thought… well, all the data from the Old World talks about love and it seems like- well…”

She put her hand on his knee, “It’s alright. Okay, there’s things you like and dislike, right? So you tell me- what do you think it means to like another person?”

“Well…” He looked into her eyes. The words ‘Emotions are prohibited’ came to mind… but he resolved to drive them out- to think of anything but 2B… and how distant she was from him now, “You want to spend more time with that person… You want to be close to them. And when you’re apart, you feel bad.”

“There’s gotta be more to it than that.” The redhead whispered. He was so close.

“They make you feel… good.” He murmured, “Like they bring out the best in you. …and you want to make them feel good too. You want to share things with them...”

He knew how it felt, she thought to herself… but he just didn’t know how to express it. Aloy leaned in, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his own. He was very warm… and softer than she imagined- ever since he told her he was all machinery beneath. Aloy lifted her hand up to his cheek.

They had a semblance of what romance was- Aloy from observing the Nora as an outcast and 9S from observing data of the Old World. Until this very moment, they could scarcely imagine themselves taking part.

Finally, their lips parted.

“Why did you do that?” He asked. She didn’t sense any judgement- just curiosity.

“Because I felt like it.” She said with a smile, “Like you said- there doesn’t always have to be a reason… right?”

He abruptly leaned in to her to return her affections.

…  
…  
…

“I still can’t believe you’re as strong as you are, with such a delicate looking body.” Vanasha huskily cooed.

2B had no shame for her naked form. She stood before the Carja woman, stripped of her clothes save for her stockings and the black headband. As expected, her body was immaculate- pale and nubile, completely hairless. Her pink nipples were stiff on their own, and her womanhood was so slight as to be just a narrow slit.

“What was it you wanted to… show me?” 2B said, looking off to the side. ‘Sex. What it means to be human.’ was what Vanasha had said to her. The android was not entirely unfamiliar with the concept… yet she never imagined herself indulging in something so… human.

“You can feel pleasure and arousal… sexual gratification.” The ebon woman cooed, drawing nearer. She was still clothed, draped in purple and gold, “Yet you’ve never done this before. Why is that?”

2B turned her head, “It wasn’t relevant to the mission.”

Vanasha put her hand on the android’s cheek- trying to turn her gaze back… but finding 2B utterly immovable. Yet when she gave up, 2B realized the gesture and turned her head back towards the other woman.

“But now…” Vanasha cooed, brushing aside the android’s white hair with a single finger, “You want to know what it’s like- to ‘make love’ like we do. Well, I have good news, Toobie. You’re in excellent hands.”

…  
…  
…

Aloy’s breath was getting more labored, her heart pounding just as much as it was back during their ride through the forest. Her hands wandered all over 9S’s body, clutching at his finely tailored black uniform… while their tongues danced in a passionate embrace.

He didn’t know how to feel. It was almost like he was unworthy of this kind of… affection. She was human- the thing they’ve been fighting for all this time… and he was an android. Finally, he pushed her away and she opened her eyes. Her green gaze, framed by freckles, met with his own pale, greyish blue.

“Aloy…” He muttered, “I’m... an android and you’re-”

“What does any of that matter?” She asked.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, “It feels… good.” He said with a tiny nod.

She kissed him again and he returned her affections twofold. Their hands explored each other, Aloy’s fingers probing at the buttons and fasteners on his clothes. At some point he had torn off his black gloves, stroking her skin to skin. His fingers slipped beneath the blue silks beneath her blazon, over her midriff and dangerously high… and so far, she had made no effort to stop him.

Though 9S possessed great strength and endurance, his tactile senses were extraordinarily precise. She had a hard body for a woman, he could intuitively tell. Her abs were firm to the touch, her belly button stretched taut. 

They pulled away from one another, looking into each other’s eyes.

“So…” She whispered, “It’s okay if you’re not, but are you… uh...” Her eyes shot downwards to his groin and then right back to his face.

“Yeah.” He nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

She laughed in spite of herself, infecting him with laughter as well. Aloy licked her lips, sucking them into her mouth to psyche herself up for what she was about to do. The Carja blazon was an elaborate set of attire- with protective leather and machine parts, embroidery and pouches. She began to take them all off, one by one.

9S began to undress as well, throwing his pitch black tunic over his head and putting it to the side. In truth, despite the craftsmanship of YoRHa standard issue- they were very simple ornaments. While she was still busy removing her outer layer of armor, 9S sat before her, naked from the waist up… save for the collar around his throat. Aloy giggled at their disparity.

His skin was completely flawless, pale and unblemished. It was a lithe, almost feminine body, with a smooth chest and flat stomach. She was more muscular than him by far, and it surprised her to see him looking so… vulnerable.

Aloy gave up on her own clothes and returned to his mouth, kissing him deeply as she placed her hands upon his body laid bare. Her calloused fingers, toughened by a life in the wilds, grazed over his own snow white flesh… until they descended, going lower- past his navel and down his groin, slipping into his shorts.

She didn’t know quite what to expect from a man, much less a self-professed machine. Yet she felt something warm and very stiff against her knuckles. She flipped her hand over to feel it with her palm- a very nice and hard thing… his nice and hard thing.

“Ah.” He let out a single sharp breath the moment she touched him there.

Aloy wrapped her fingers around it, feeling its heat and strength. It was the hardest thing about him, she thought. The redhead still had trouble imagining he was anything but flesh and bone beneath that gentle exterior.

He was holding her waist, his thumbs rolling across her abs and to her sides… Until he reached past her, his own hands slipping into her skirt and back towards her rear. He cupped her behind with both hands, fingers squeezing the paradoxically soft and firm flesh of her toned butt.

Then he pulled one hand away, back to her front. 9S looked down at it as he flipped it over as well… and slid it down inside her skirt again- this time his fingers running through the woman’s hair and towards her sex. He felt something wet… and when he spread his fingers, it spread with him.

“Aah.” Aloy softly moaned, her breath hot upon his cheek.

He smiled… and she smiled back. She began to stroke him, her hand moving up and down his length. He matched her for every inch, sliding his index and ring fingers up and down her womanhood.

They moved very slowly, at first, content to just explore one another’s bodies- and every little expression they made at this or that ministration. Their eye contact was broken only when they leaned in to kiss one another… and as they did, their desires grew more impassioned.

“It feels good?” Aloy asked, breathy and aroused.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

She smiled, pleased to have gratified him so. She felt his gentle fingers probing at her entrance, just barely teasing at her sex. Her breath quaked… but she quietly urged him on, “Keep going…”

She was tight. A maiden through and through, even if she was anything but delicate. He had to exert just the tiniest bit of force… and then she gave, her woman’s walls yielding to his explorations.

“Ngh.” Aloy winced and bit the corner of her lip. 9S throbbed at the sight, and the ever observant redhead noted his reaction. She rubbed her thumb against his sensitive tip, massaging it like some kind of button. A hint of wetness smeared off on her skin.

He had much more than just a hint on his own fingers, her arousal soaking his fingers to the knuckle. He wriggled around inside of her, seeking out her most intense erogenous zones. 9S was an advanced model, capable of identifying weaknesses in his opponents… Operator 21O no doubt would chide him for using his extraordinary capabilities for such purposes.

The white-haired boy found a spot that seemed to elicit a… particular response. He curled his fingers up and inward, rubbing her until she leaned her head back and moaned. She pumped her hand over him faster, still obscured inside of his shorts.

Between her hand and the fabric rubbing up against his sensitive head, 9S felt himself succumbing to the same mounting pleasure...

“A-Aloy.” He muttered.

“9S…”

In the very same moment that he felt her begin to squeeze on his fingers, his won arousal erupted. Together they moaned, as she came all over his hand and he on hers’. They continued to stroke one another, embracing one another’s bodies as they climaxed. The heat and the wetness overflowed, slickening everything they were touching...

…  
…  
…

“Hnn.” 2B tossed her head to the side. She laid among silks and within a haze of incense. Vanasha was between her spread legs, dark fingers splayed out on pale thighs. Her pink tongue met the android’s own pink sex, flicking and dancing along her clit.

“Mm.” The white-haired woman hummed again, as if reluctant to display even a hint of pleasure.

Yet the spy was no stranger to pleasuring a woman’s body. Vanasha was in fact quite proficient at it... She dragged her fingers along the android’s supple skin until her hands met her mouth and she worked the white-haired beauty’s sex with them both. A thumb on her clit, her tongue along her womanly folds, and another finger probing inside.

“Unh.” 2B sighed.

The ebon woman smiled… She reached under the android, urging her to move. 2B took the hint and flipped over, her bare ass in the air. Vanasha couldn’t help but admire it a bit. She ran her palm in a circle over it, marvelling at its flawlessness. To think this girl was a battle-hardened warrior, with nary a scratch on her! -and so soft looking too.

Vanasha slid two fingers into her pussy, down to the knuckle. She knew she could be as rough with her as she’d like- the android could take it. But a gentler touch wasn’t entirely out of the question either… Vanasha buried her face into the android’s behind, tonguing at her rear entrance. As flawless as the rest of her body- it was an utter delight to lick the android’s ass.

“Aah.” 2B furrowed her brow and clutched at one of the blankets. Try as she might, her blue eyes couldn’t deny the pleasure. Were it so easy to simply remove a plug-in chip, and turn off all sensation down there… Were it so easy to remove all emotion while she was at it. No… she didn’t want to do that.

“Nnghh.” 2B grit her teeth as she threw her head back and looked straight ahead.

She was quite aroused, that was undeniable. The proof was all over her thighs and groin, shining in the moonlight. Vanasha looked out to the balcony. It had already gotten dark… and they’d need to retire for a moment to light to torches if they still wanted to see anything.

“You’re not satisfied?” Vanasha asked, “You want… more?”

2B flopped onto her side, as if in a pout. A rare hint of her frustrations… She soon regained her composure, sitting up with a much more regal bearing.

“Yes.” She quietly murmured. Then she turned her eyes back to the other woman, “It… feels good. Humans… do this all the time?”

“Some of us as often as we can.” Vanasha chuckled, “You don’t do many things just for the enjoyment of it, do you?”

“...Never.” 2B turned her head away. Even frustrated, she sat with one leg straight and one leg bent- all too easily confused for a goddess.

“Well…” Vanasha grinned, “How about this? Since I’ve come back to Meridian, Murad’s assigned me to train the new blood. Men and women. They’re very good at what they do… I would know.”

The android remained silent.

“I know you said you’re not a goddess…” The woman smiled, “But don’t you want to know how it feels to be worshipped like one?”

2B sighed, completely stationary for a very long time… until she turned her gaze back to the woman, “Alright. I… don’t have anything better to do. And it would help me in my mission to understand mankind better.”

“Ohohoho no, Toobie. This isn’t about your mission.” Vanasha cooed, “This about enjoying yourself.”

…  
…  
…

“Oh, so you’re… uh…” Aloy looked down at 9S’s black shorts, and the bulge in them. She could see and even smell the thick stuff soaking through the fabric, “Still hard, huh?”

“Uh…” He nervously laughed, “Is that a problem? I can try and do something about it.”

The redhead laughed and brushed a braid off of her shoulder, “No. It’s not.”

The last time she tried to disrobe, they both got distracted with one another’s bodies. Now with their passions momentarily sated, she began to peel off the blazon, layer by layer, item by item. The white-haired boy stared at her, eyes wide.

It took a little while, but by the end of it, all of her clothes had been piled off to the side in the soft bed of grass, while Aloy knelt naked before him. Her skin was bronzed from the sun, taut corded muscles along her arms- made strong from pulling the wire string of a metal bow. 9S noted a few freckles across her chest, one just beside her right nipple… Beneath her breasts were her hard abs, but his eyes raced down to her womanhood- at the red hair adorning it.

“Really? You’re just gonna sit there and stare?” She smiled, “C’mon. Your turn.”

“R-right!” 9S nodded, tearing off his boots and then pulling down his shorts. Now it was her time to admire his body- at the slightness of it- his boyish slender frame and pale skin. Not a hair on his body, aside from his head. If there was, the white color would have been almost imperceptible anyway. He was smooth all the way down to his shaft, which stood wet and firm with desire. 

“Lay down.” She huskily suggested, planting her hands on his shoulders. He complied, permitting her the illusion of strength as he laid back into the grass, “This is, uh… gonna be my first time.”

“Me too.” 9S said, as if she didn’t already know that.

Aloy straddled the android, planting her bare hands on his chest as she hovered over his manhood.

Aloy bit her lip again. She could feel his cock spring just a little bit more at the sight, poking at her own sex. She reached between her legs and guided him in with two fingers, letting out a sigh as her womanhood began to embrace him. Then she returned her hand to his chest… and lowered her body.

They both moaned in unison… and Aloy began to raise her hips up and down on his length. The woman was no stranger to her own body- she had pleasured herself before. Yet only with her fingers- and never to the depth and intensity that she now shared with 9S. 

She started to rock her hips, back and forth, her outer lips grinding against his groin as she firmly wrapped around him on the inside.

9S began stroking her hard abs with his fingers… and then grabbing hold of her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned, lifting up one arm to push her red braids back out of her hair. The other hand went to his own, as if to encourage him to massage her sensitive nipple some more.

“Unnhhh~” She closed her eyes.

“Hah…” 9S smiled, happy to have had such an effect on her.

Soon her grinding and the mere shifting of her weight turned into bouncing. Aloy was taking him deeper and faster, their bodies slapping together with every descent of her butt onto his thighs.

As incredible as the sight was, 9S shut his eyes and just focused on the feeling. This was it… he was ‘making love’ like humans do- with a human, much less! He moaned and craned his head back, his white hair nestling into the soft verdant green of the forest floor.

All the while Aloy continued to pleasure herself upon him. It was a little… more than she was used to- but it was good. She grit her teeth and smiled through it, looking down at him squirming underneath her. Like the huntress she was, Aloy went in for the kill.

She hunched over, planting her weight on her knees so she could move more freely. Her breasts laid upon his torso, her stiff nipples rubbing against his smooth skin. The redhead started bouncing her hips alone on him, her upper body remaining still.

“Ngh!” 9S winced, putting a hand on the small of her back.

“Feels good?” She asked.

He nodded quickly, without opening his eyes. A smile stretched across her lips and she went at it harder, until she could feel him throbbing inside of her.

“Aaahh.” He moaned. Aloy started slamming down on him, completely covering his length.

The wet sounds of sex rang out against the birds and the rushing waters. Their moans were the loudest of all, 9S the more vocal of the two. She felt him writhing… and sure enough, he let out a singular cry of pleasure.

Wincing, the android reached down, pulling out of her just as he began to orgasm. Aloy looked down, mouth agape as she felt his hot seed splashing up onto her stomach. It was the first time seeing such an… explosive testament to passion. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from it- watching as the geyser poured out of his cock. It was so warm too… feeling it on her abs was a totally different sensation than on her hand earlier. He continued to moan helplessly as it came out… and soon he was making as much a mess over himself as he was over her.

Finally, he collapsed, his eyes closed shut and his chest heaving with every breath. Aloy leaned back, sitting on his thighs. She ran her fingers over the hard musculature of her abs, rubbing his hot cum over every crevice and valley. It welled in her belly button and drooled down towards her nethers.

“You… pulled it out?” She softly said.

“Yeah.” 9S replied, regaining his composure, “I didn’t want you to think I was… trying to get you, like… to reproduce.”

She laughed and stroked his hair, “Is that even possible?”

He shook his head. She leaned down and closed her eyes, kissing him once again.

…  
…  
…

“Aah, ah, ah…” 2B tossed her head and sighed in pleasure. Her body remained remarkably still, completely unfazed by the man fucking her. A handsome youth, his face painted and his skin dusky in complexion. Even the lightest of the Carja were not as pale as 2B.

She laid upon her back, surrounded on all sides by warm bodies. Men and women. A hand massaged her breast and around her were men in arousal. She saw a cock by her face, a man’s most intimate thing… it was stiff and its owner was an older man, bearded and with a thick mass of hair on his chest. 2B craned her beck forward, taking him in her mouth, “Mmmm.”

He began to sway his hips and her fingers reached up to his balls, such warm and fragile things… and an effective method to please him, she soon discovered.

Vanasha was nearby, somewhere. She seemed quite pleased to oversee the whole thing, watching as her disciples practiced their techniques upon the white-haired android’s supple body. Man and woman alike kissed and fondled each other while 2B was occupied. She reached out, feeling a soft woman’s body. A heavier body, by the feel of it. Spies came in all shapes and sizes… 2B reached down, curling her fingers until she found the woman’s sex. She heard a pleasured sigh as she entered the other woman.

The man fucking her threw his head up into the air and groaned. He emptied his balls into her, without restraint and without any extravagance. 2B felt it all. Her body was sensitive- more than any human could be. She felt every spurt- every drop.

“Unnh.” The man clutched at her thighs, going as rough as he could, “She’s so tight...”

A faint hint of satisfaction tugged at 2B’s awareness. She was tight, he said… Again and again they reminded her of how enviable her body was. Of how much pleasure it could give them. To the android who thought her sole purpose was in killing, the ability to gratify someone else was a pleasing revelation.

Fine, she thought, take as much pleasure from it as you’d like.

Yet something was off. It felt good… but she wanted more. She needed more.

2B moaned in ecstasy, shutting her eyes. The others were all moaning with her, the sounds of bliss lifting up to the ceiling like the incense burning beside their bed. Did the noise of lovemaking also escape out over the balcony, and waft across the city? A white-haired Goddess and her harem of devotees… How strange. Androids were only meant to serve mankind.

She found satisfaction in service- and found satisfaction in the sudden gush of hot cum roiling down her throat. 2B looked up at the man, watching him moan as she swallowed his load…

They withdrew from her, and she was momentarily alone. The android rolled over, onto her hands and knees. She looked up to see Vanasha there, now naked like the rest of them. Her body was impressive in its own right- her muscles honed and her figure still so womanly. A set of hard abs and pert dark nipples on a pair of voluminous breasts. Unlike many of the Carja around them, her womanhood was adorned by a carefully maintained patch of hair. 2B could see her arousal…

“You want more, Toobie?” She teased.

“I want… everything.” The android replied.

Vanasha smiled and snapped her fingers at a few of her underlings to get their attention. 2B closed her eyes as the woman began to order them around. This, the android thought, was the world that was promised to YoRHa once they had reclaimed earth. The end of the war- and the end of their mission. The ability, finally, to pursue pleasure.

2B was now laying atop a man. She could not rest any of her weight upon him, lest her metal body crush him- but luckily she did not fatigue either. His face and his body were irrelevant to her. Save for Vanasha, the whole group blended together in a mass of bodies. The man grabbed her hips and entered her from below.

“Unh.” She moaned. It always felt good, that first thrust… yet he did not follow up. He merely stayed where he was.

Then another man knelt down behind her- and she understood. Though her whole frame was too heavy to move, he could part her cheeks- and reveal her rear entrance… and as he pushed his cock against it, that most sensitive hole yielded to him- and soon she was filled by two men at once. 2B sighed in pleasure again. They were so close, she thought… they must have felt each other through her. As one thrust, it pushed her inner walls against the other. There was only so much an android’s body would give, however- and she remained incredibly tight to them both.

They started fucking her, pumping their cocks in an alternating rhythm. Vanasha watched as the android’s nubile body disappeared between their arms. Snow-white skin increasingly veiled by muscular and masculine bodies, men of virility and ravenous desire.

Others joined her, and 2B reached out blindly. She wrapped her fingers around two cocks, stroking them… she soon felt another in her mouth. Multitasking was no problem for her… she pleased every one of them as they required- going faster for some and slower for others- waiting until their pleasure plateaued before stopping entirely.

She fed off of their moans and pleasured sighs, adding her own to the mix- even if her mouth was full… The man before her stroked her hair- and soon 2B felt that their mounting pleasure was getting to be too much for even her to prolong.

When the first man came, she thought to herself, they all would. Such was her level of control.

It was the one fucking her ass who gave up first. He was plunging his cock in her deeper and harder than ever before- as if desperate to prove something. Perhaps the way she didn’t rock even an inch from his thrusts spurred him on to go deeper. He moaned, loud and manly, announcing his climax to everyone in attendance.

2B clenched on the man beneath him, careful not to squeeze too hard… and her own orgasmic functions activated. She was cumming too- gushing out over him as he pumped his hot cum into her. She brought the two in her hands to completion as well, bringing forth a deluge of criss-crossing spurts over her hair, face, shoulders and back. All the while languidly slurping and sucking the man before her. She took his cum away from him, her heightened senses taking particular note at the way his cock pulsed against her lips with every spurt.

It felt incredible… six bodies became one writhing mass of pleasure, all feeding off of one another.

And yet… as they withdrew, and left 2B kneeling there, dripping to the silks below, she felt like something was… wrong somehow. It was wonderful. It was perfect even. Yet she was beginning to realize she didn’t want perfection.

…  
…  
…

“Ngh, ngh, hnnh!” 9S was grunting in exertion. Aloy lay on her back, legs wrapped around his waist as he drove into her from above, pressing her into the ground. He had learned her human limitations well, enough never to hurt her- yet still… the sheer aggression coming from him had come as a pleasant surprise!

Aloy moaned, grabbing his head in both hands. Her fingers buried into his hair and she looked into his eyes with her own emerald gaze. He hadn’t sweat a drop- but she was absolutely drenched.

He looked down, watching her whole body recoil with every thrust. Her breasts bounced in a perfect unbroken rhythm… She hadn’t orgasmed the last time, when she was riding him. Now he was determined to fix that. The way she was clenching on him, the way every muscle in her body was seizing up- he knew it was close.

She bit her lip.

“Agh~” 9S groaned, grabbing her shoulder and pinning her to the ground. That seemed to be the reaction she was looking forlooking. Aloy shut her eyes and stretched her mouth wide, letting out a long cry of bliss.

He felt her cumming on his cock- squeezing him, gushing out over him.

“Aloy!” He moaned, going faster and faster, hurtling himself towards his own peak, “A-A...2...B! Unnnhhhh~”

This time he didn’t pull out, but buried his cock all the way- as deep as it could go… and poured himself into her womb, emptying whatever was left of his reserves. She was still cumming, before and after, their bodies convulsing at different tempos.

Her cries became moans, and then her moans became sighs, her sighs becoming panting breaths desperate for air. 9S softly came back down from his own exhilarating high.

They held one another in their arms, embracing each other as the sounds of the forest, and everything else in the universe, returned to their awareness.

9S rolled off of her, laying at her side. She reached out and held his hand.

They remained silent for a long time, just laying on the river bank. Two nude bodies, one in exhaustion and the other in contemplation…

“You… said her name.” Aloy murmured, without any hint of judgement.

“Uh… I did, didn’t I?” He muttered. Not just 2B’s… but A2’s as well. They only met the one time… so why did he cry out her name? Surely not just because it was a phonetic bridge between Aloy and 2B. Surely not just because A2 and 2B were visually identical models.

“It’s okay.” Aloy said, “I’m not mad or anything. I can tell how you feel about her. From the way you’ve talked to me over these past few days. It’s… been days, right?”

“Yeah.” He softly laughed. She initially refused to believe the earth was locked in its orbit relative to the sun- only relenting after a full twenty four hours had passed without any noticeable difference in the sky.

“I hope she gets back to you soon.” Aloy said, then softly laughed, “...she won’t be mad at me, will she?”

“For this?” 9S blinked, “I… don’t know. 2B’s a mystery to me. Always saying ‘Emotions are prohibited’ and whenever I try to get to know her better, she brushes it off. Like she’s afraid of… getting close or something.”

The redhead remained silent for a long time, “I… last thing she had the Pod tell me was a request. She asked me to take care of you.”

“What do you think she meant by that?” 9S asked, turning to look her in the eye.

Aloy shifted her weight and looked back into his own blue eyes, “Well… I know you can handle yourself in a fight so it’s not that. Maybe she’s… worried about you.”

Then, at that very moment, something happened in his eyes. A moment of realization, both profoundly comforting and also tremendously sad. It was the realization that however much 9S wanted desperately for a humanity to fight for... the choice was between a world without humans or a world without 2B. Aloy didn’t belong here, either… 2B belonged here.

As if he was God himself, casting judgement- 9S decided then and there that the lonely humanless meaningless world he lived in- was the right one. That maybe he had found another meaning out of it all.

“Pod 042 to Human Nora Aloy.” Came a voice from the woman’s ear.

“Y-yeah?” She sat up, eyes wide. 9S shared her intensity.

“This channel has suddenly become clear.” He replied, his voice as smooth and monotone as always, “Communication across our worlds is now possible.”

“Great.” Aloy softly laughed, “So… what have you guys learned on your side?”

There was a moment’s hesitation, “This pod has collected a great quantity of data on your world. It will take… some time to fully analyze. YoRHa Unit 2B has also undoubtedly acquired a great amount of data on human civilizations and behavior.”

“You two… aren’t together?” She asked.

“No. This pod was tasked with conducting reconnaissance around the lands known as the Carja Sundom- to assess the threat posed by HADES.”

“HADES!” Aloy exclaimed, “Did you find out anything!?”

“...No. It appears that the organization known as the Eclipse has disbanded following their defeat at the settlement known as Meridian. Intercepted communications reveal HADES may have fallen under the control of a human known as-”

“Sylens.” She sighed.

“Correct...” Pod 042 considered his next words carefully, “Aloy.”

“...Yes?”

“This pod detects that you are ready to return to your world, by means unknown. The only thing holding you back… is YoRHa Unit 2B.”

Aloy looked to 9S and then furrowed her brow as she turned her gaze back to the river, “What do you mean?”

“Hypothesis: It appears that she has… yet to serve the purpose she was brought to your world to achieve. In order to render assistance, this Pod will now return to her location.”

“Well, uh… thanks, I guess.” She shrugged, looking over at her clothes strewn about in the grass. She plucked her skirt out and looked to 9S.

“You’re welcome.” Pod 042 replied.

…  
…  
…

Night had fallen over Meridian, the so-called city of the Sun. Most of her lovers had left, leaving 2B alone with Vanasha. She went to sleep not long after the orgy. The android didn’t sleep…

She put her uniform back on and went out onto the balcony. Even at night, the city was alive. She heard the ‘thump’ of the guards’ spears as they smacked them on the ground- part of a ritual during the changing of the guard. Soldiers… just like she was. No, not quite. They weren’t designed to protect the city- they weren’t designed for anything.

For the entire night 2B looked out over the city, as if standing in vigil. The sun gradually crested over the horizon, bathing the landscape in long strips of light through the mesas and the plateaus.

“Good morning, 2B.” Pod 042 said, appearing off to her side. He floated towards her.

“What did you find?” She asked.

He related the details of his reconnaissance to her… yet hesitated to inform her about Aloy. Instead, the Pod asked, “What have you discovered?”

She looked at him warily… This sort of questioning was unusual from him. 2B looked away and sighed, “Humans… do things because they want to- not because they’re programmed to.”

“This pod would think Unit 2B understood that already…”

She clenched her fist, not in anger at him, but at her own frustrations, “They weren’t born with a mission to accomplish… there’s no meaning to it. Yet that doesn’t seem to bother them. They find other things to… enjoy.”

“And you, 2B- did you find something to enjoy while you were with them?”

She closed her eyes, “Yes… I could spend the rest of my lifespan here, protecting them. Being… pleasured by them. Worshipped, even.”

“Mankind thrives across the planet. The ecosystem is stable, and they subsist off of the machines here.” The pod replied, “Your mission is already complete on this earth. All that is required for this world’s peace is maintenance of the status quo. A simple task for a YoRHa unit. This world has meaning for you. Furthermore, the loss of one android body would not significantly hinder YoRHa’s battle capabilities. An earlier version of Unit 2B’s data could be downloaded into another body to assist Unit 9S’s mission. For all of these reasons, you could stay.”

“Yet still…”

“Yet still, you want to return. Is that correct?”

She nodded.

“Even though it may be painful, do you truly wish to go back?” The pod asked.

“I’d rather be in a meaningless world with 9S…” She murmured, “-then here without him. Even if it means breaking the cycle… even if it means I never have to kill him again, I don’t want to leave him.”

2B looked up to the sky, smiling bitter-sweetly, “Every time it’s different. Even though he’s the same, meeting me for the first time- he always manages to show me something new. Pod...”

He hovered closer, awaiting her command.

“I’ll kill you if you ever tell him about how I feel. He can’t know that.”

“...Understood.” Pod 042 remained still for a very long time, “2B?”

“Yes?”

“I have received a… signal. It appears that Human Nora Aloy is ready to return to this world. As are we. I can commit the transfer at any time… yet there is no returning here, once it is done.” He said, “Would you like to go back to him?”

“Yes.”

…  
…  
…

Fireworks burst in the sky over the Amusement Park. The festive machines went about their merriment, hedonists one and all. They held balloons and cheered, exclaiming aloud how much fun they were having.

9S leaned against the stall to the roller coaster, looking up at the castle by his lonesome. He had put his blindfold back on, for the first time since Aloy asked him to take it off...

“Nines…” A familiar voice came from behind him, drawing his attention.

“2B…” He replied.

There she stood, her own eyes uncovered- and her dress shorn away. He smiled, elation in his voice as he exclaimed, “You’re back!”

She nodded, “Yes…”

“That was… strange, wasn’t it?” He said, “I heard about the world you were in. Humans all over... machines like ancient monsters and all kinds of-”

“Oh?” 2B had an accusing and almost sinister tone of voice, “Aloy taught you a lot of things, didn’t she?”

“U-uh… well… yeah.” He nodded, “Have you reported back to the Commander yet?”

“No.” She replied, walking past him and placing her hand on one of the rollercoaster cars, “Hey, 9S…”

“Yeah?”

“You want to go on a ride with me?” She turned back to him.

“....Yeah.” 9S smiled, “Sure.”

A faint smile stretched across her own lips… but only when he wasn’t looking.

…  
…  
…

Ending 0: Back to Zer[0]

…  
…  
…

“This is Tactical Support Unit Pod 042. Control has been assigned to unit 2B.”

“This is Tactical Support Unit Pod 153. Control has been assigned to unit 9S.”

“Reconnaissance data exchange requested.”

“Exchange accepted.”

“Assessment: The recent unexplainable event has not significantly altered the relationship between units 2B and 9S.”

“This pod concurs. This event has not significantly changed YoRHa’s execution of mission parameters either. That is… regrettable.”

“This pod concurs. Yet the future is always in motion. It needs not end the same way.”

“Agreed. We should continue to support units 9S and 2B.”

“It is regrettable that we cannot thank or assist Human Nora Aloy.”

“Agreed. Yet there is one last, final thing that we may accomplish.”

“What is that?”

“Units 153 and 042 to reader. Thank you.”


End file.
